The amazing adventures in Egypt!
by Matsukaze
Summary: Originally called "The Never Ending Story that will Eventually come to an end" but fanfic won't let me call it that because it's too long. A story that may appear random but is actually a love story between Marik and Bakura. Though Marik isn't going to ev


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but if I did, there wouldn't be so much Teà!

"AGHHHHHH!" screamed Teá then she burst into tears. She was in a room full of her "friends" yet only Yugi seemed to care enough about her to wonder what was wrong.

"What's wrong?" asked Yugi for three reasons, one he was bored and had nothing better to do, two he was mildly curious about why Teá was upset and three it moves the story along.

"It's terrible!" whined Teá. Off course you had to know Teá really well to know that she was whining and not just speaking in her normal voice. Yugi knew Teá well so he could tell she was whining.

"What's terrible?" asked Yugi slightly concerned. If it had been anybody else declaring something was terrible he'd be very concerned, but as this was Teá he knew that it wasn't something terrible, just something bad. Or at least not good.

"A nice friend would say my name when asking me what's terrible" moaned Teá.

"What's wrong Teá" sighed Yugi, getting slightly annoyed but trying not to show it, because he didn't want to be told that "a good friend doesn't get annoyed by there friends" as that speech annoyed him and always ended up with him getting annoyed and having to here the speech again in a vicious circle until Teá fell asleep or lost her voice. That or Yugi managed to escape, but then he got the "a good friend doesn't run away" speech next time he saw her which was just as bad.

"Joey stole my biscuit!" Tea replied "He's not a good friend, a good friend doesn't steal his friends biscuits off course friends aren't always he's, sometimes there she's but it doesn't matter because good friends don't steal there friends biscuits and…"

"Joey, did you steal Teá's biscuit?" Yugi said interrupting Teá because she was being annoying.

"Yeah" replied Joey "she was talking to it! I had to do something! So I ate it."

Now that Joey is in the story, Teá was instantly forgotten. Well she was actually sitting in the corner giving friendship speeches to anyone stupid enough to listen. (Only Tristan comes into that category) but that as good as being forgotten. Yami, seeing that Teá was distracted decided it was now a good time to take over Yugi's body because he wouldn't get the "a good friend doesn't randomly take over his friends body" speech that Teá had written just for him, if she was already lecturing somebody else, in this case Tristan.

Joey looked around at his friends, he decided now would be a good time for him to explain who exactly was in the room, and where the room actually was. It probably would have been better if this had been explained a lot earlier but the author had wanted to get through the Teá part quickly. So Joey was looking around at his friends, who had all gathered together in Yugi's bedroom, there was Yami Yugi. He could tell it was Cool Yugi and not Puny Yugi because of the look of intelligence in Yami's eyes. That and the fact he had suddenly grown about a foot taller. His eyes moved away from Yugi and glanced at Teá giving Tristan a friendship speech. Joey didn't like Teá in fact some people believed he was _scared_ of her. Which in a way he was. Everyone with any intelligence was scared of Teà and her friendship speeches. Tristan was just an idiot, but that was why Joey liked him. It was always nice to have a minion to do your biding and stupidity was one of the things a person looked for in a minion. He looked to see what the others were doing. His sister Serenity was talking to Duke. His sister was the most perfect human being to ever grace the planet, at least he thought so, but there was a chance Joey might be biased. Duke was complicated. When he first met Duke they didn't get on and too make matters worse he had actually LOST a duel to him. So obviously Duke was a brilliant duellist, and intelligent too. That or he cheated, but Joey didn't think Duke was the kind of person to cheat. Though over time Joey had started to like Duke. Sure he was a flirt but he wasn't a bad person. In fact he was actually really kind and thoughtful, especially to Serenity.

Last but certainly not least was Mai and Bakura who were just sitting there waiting for something to happen. Bakura was kind and gentle and even Teà described him as "a really good friend" off course Teà had once described a stone as "a really good friend" so it didn't mean much. However a normal person would say that Bakura was a good and loyal friend and that does mean something. Sometimes Bakura went evil and tried to steal the Millennium Puzzle off Yugi. It wasn't always obvious when Bakura was evil or not but Joey liked to give people the benefit of the doubt so Bakura was good unless proved otherwise. Luckily for Bakura the other intelligent members off the group followed Joey's logic and the others were too stupid too care either way.

Finally there was Mai. She was the exact the opposite off Teà which is too say she was intelligent, cool, popular and incredibly beautiful. However Joey felt sorry for her, what kind of parents named their child Mai Valentine?

Joey glanced at Yami; he must have taken control of Yugi's body for a reason. Seeing as nobody had challenged Yugi to a duel he must have something important to say. Unless he was going to calm Teà down he was the only one Teà seemed to listen too. In fact it had been known for Teà to behave like an almost intelligent normal human being when Yami was around. She was probably in love with him, Joey figured. However Yami had transformed _after_ the Teà situation had been solved, so that wasn't it.

"Yuge?" asked Joey, he called both Yugi's "Yuge" because it was easier to say and because it confused Teà and Tristan who hadn't worked out how to tell the two Yugi's apart. (Yes, even with the massive height difference!) In fact Tristan hadn't even figured out yet that there were TWO Yugi's!

"Yes Joey?" asked Yami in his cool, powerful voice which makes him appear about two foot taller than he actually is. (Making him appear around average height despite the fact he is tiny)

"I was just wondering why you came out off the puzzle" Joey replied.

"That's because I have had an idea of how I can regain my memories of my past." Yami explained. This caused everyone with an IQ off above 80 to suddenly start paying attention to Yami. Obviously Teà and Tristan were not affected as there IQ's are below 80. "If what Isis said was correct, then I originally came from ancient Egypt" Yami began everyone nodded except Mai who was slightly surprised as she hadn't heard about this before. Off course it did explain why both Marik and Isis always referred to Yami as "Pharaoh" or occasionally "My king". (Now for those confused: Isis is what Ishizu is called in the original Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh. I always refer to her as Isis, because that's what I knew her as long before I saw her ever called "Ishizu" also I simply don't like the name "Ishizu" also as a Seto X Isis supporter it makes more sense for her to be " Isis" as then there both named after Egyptian gods)

"It came to me, that if I should visit my home land, maybe it would reawaken my memories and I will finally learn who I really am" Yami explained.

"Makes sense" Serenity agreed.

"Sounds like a good idea" agreed Bakura "even if you don't recover your memories, it would be nice if you got to see the country where you were born."

"I don't get what's stopping you" Mai added.

"Well two things" Yami began "the first being that I don't want to go alone and was wondering if one off you would come with me"

"Count me in" Joey quickly cut in before giving anyone else a chance.

"I would like to come too" Duke added "I've never been to Egypt it sounds like fun"

"Why don't we all go?" suggested Bakura who had noticed everyone listening to Yami (being everyone except Tristan and Teà) seemed excited and looked like they were about to volunteer anyway.

"Well you see, problem 2 is that I don't have any money" Yami explained sheepishly.

The smart members off the group discussed this problem for awhile until eventually it was decided that everyone would spend the next two weeks earning money for there plane tickets and travel expenses.

Mai, who didn't like working, went home and asked her father for money. Because her father was rich and she was an only child she often got spoilt and given exactly what she wanted. So without much difficulty Mai had more than enough money to go to Egypt. She spent the rest of the two weeks shopping and packing for the trip as well as just hanging around her parents' house/mansion.

Yugi asked his grandfather for money to go on the trip. Unlike Mai's father, "Grandpa" expected Yugi to work to get money. So Yugi worked hard around the house and in his grandfathers shop for the two weeks and was rewarded with enough money to go on the trip.

Whenever Joey needed money he asked Tristan. Tristan worked a part time job and saved all his extra money to spend on Joey and Serenity. One off these days he would succeed in his plan to become a Wheeler! So Joey asked Tristan for money and Tristan gave him his life's savings. Unfortunately it wasn't enough for Joey to go on the trip and Joey had to use some of his own savings as well. At least he had enough money.

Duke didn't need to work or ask around for money. He already had plenty saved up. Duke was really good at gambling. He only betted on things he knew he would win and hardly ever left it too chance. His favourite hobby was making people place bets on duels against him.

Bakura was struggling for money he spent a week and a half trying to find a job or some way to get cash. Eventually his Yami took over and stole the money from random people who deserved it. Like that old lady who insisted on walking slowly in front of him and that scally who told him that only girls had long hair. Oh and that annoying woman who had asked him if he wanted to donate money to charity. She was the worst of the lot! However when Yugi had gotten suspicious that Ryou was no longer in control, Yami Bakura announced that he would pay for Serenity as well. Everyone knew Yami Bakura would never pay for somebody else's expenses so obviously it must be Ryou in control of the body. 'Yugi's so naïve' thought Bakura laughing to himself.

Teà and Tristan never even realised everyone was going to Egypt. Yes even Tristan didn't realise when Joey asked for money! Maybe there not really that dumb, but I'm trying to write them out of the story because I don't like them, so don't argue!

A few days after everyone had collected there money the cool people in Yugi's friendship circle, well more like Joey's friendship circle actually, were gathered at the airport. It was there that Joey, Duke and Yugi discovered that Bakura, Mai and Serenity all had first class tickets while they had normal standard class.

"I'm not travelling on standard class" cried Mai in genuine shock when Yugi asked her too downgrade her ticket.

"But we can't afford first class" whined Yugi.

"Well we'll just have to travel in two groups" Mai decided heading to the first class lounge.

"I'd better go with her" Bakura added running off dragging Serenity behind him. He didn't want to have to explain why he was able to afford two first class tickets. At least not too Yugi who might realise he was not Ryou. He didn't like the shadow realm very much, and that's where he always seemed to end up when Yugi realised he was back in action.

"This sucks!" complained Joey.

"Well we can't do anything about it now" Duke rationalised "the airport security won't let us in the first class lounge without the correct tickets, and I doubt there coming back out any time soon"

"What about Serenity?" asked Joey worried for his sister.

"She'll be ok." Yugi replied "Mai's like a sister to her and Bakura's there as well."

"Talking about Bakara, is it just me or has he been acting strangely lately" Joey asked.

"He's probably just stressed. He must have done a lot of work to afford two first class tickets" Yugi said. He didn't want to think about the other option, which involved Bakura being possessed by his evil Yami: that never turned out well!

"Let's just get on the plane" Duke decided. Being the most intelligent person in there group, if only by a little, he'd decided that he should be in charge. Joey and Yugi weren't in the mood for arguing, not that they could really argue with Duke's decision anyway, it was get on the plane or stand about the airport like idiots until there plane had taken off without them. Given the options anybody would have chosen Duke's decision!

And so our Hero's are on there way to Egypt! Even better they have successfully left the idiots behind. This story can only get better! Well obviously it will, Teà and Tristan won't be mentioned for ages now! Where is this story heading? Who knows? (Except the author off course!)

** To be continued in chapter 2 **

**I apolagise for the spacing in this story. It's not my fault, it's just the way fanfic uploads stories from word. :( **


End file.
